Indiana Jones Adventure
Indiana Jones Adventure is a motion based dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park. Ride Summary Queue The queue begins outside, passing many prop replicas from the Indiana Jones movies. Guests then enter a temple. Throughout the bowels of the temple, petroglyphs warn temple visitors of the rewards and perils that can be found further within. Guests enter the “spike room”, the ceiling appears to be retained by several upright bamboo poles. When the key supporting pole is pushed, guests are startled by sounds of the ceiling dropping as the spikes begin to descend slowly toward them. In the next area, large stone blocks released from the ceiling (triggered by the diamond-shaped stones below) are barely kept in place by wooden wedges and supports. Further on, in the Rotunda Calendar, pulling on a rope triggers responses from Dr. Dunfor Pullit, an out-of-sight archeologist supported by the rope beneath the sarcophagus stone. Various crates throughout the queue contain some significant features; one marked with the number "990 6753" refers to the number on the crate holding the Ark of the Covenant in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Another crate is marked "Deliver to Club Obi Wan", referring to a fictional club at the beginning of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, itself a reference to the character Obi Wan Kenobi from Star Wars. Eventually, guests encounter a projection of a newsreel and watch the pre-show, Pre-Show The pre-show video explains Indiana Jones has reunited missing fragments of a map scroll of parchment documenting the precise location of an ancient Bengalese temple. The Temple of the Forbidden Eye, containing countless intriguing artifacts buried beneath silt by a flood of the Lost River Delta over two thousand years ago, is undergoing excavation for archaeological research. The temple deity Mara seems to conditionally offer one of three gifts to all who come to the hallowed site: earthly riches, eternal youth, or visions of the future. The only condition is that one may never gaze into the eyes of Mara. Although Jones’ discovery, dubbed the "Temple of the Forbidden Eye" by the media, has set the archaeological community abuzz, his funding has run out. To raise money so the excavation can continue, Sallah has begun conducting guided tours. Good fortune has come to many of the tourists who survive, but others have not returned. Promising to find the missing tourists, Jones ventured inside the temple approximately one week ago, and has not yet reappeared. Jones also hoped to find the temple’s power source: the mysterious “Jewel of Power”, which Abner Ravenwood believed to be within an immense cavern, beyond the Gates of Doom. Marcus Brody has asked Sallah to continue conducting the tours, in the hope they may locate Dr. Jones. Ride At the loading area, guests board the troop transport. Through the radio, Sallah reminds the tourists to fasten their seat belts, and points out a problem with the transport. The transport takes off and turns a corner into the Chamber of Destiny, where guests are presented with three doors. One of the three doors begins to glow more brightly than the other two, and Mara announces which gift the passengers have chosen to receive. The doors open, and the passengers enter the Hall of Promise. * If the transport gets the Fountain of Eternal Youth, the Hall of Promise appears illuminated with shimmering aqua blue light. Front-lit scrims along the walls are painted to depict true believers drinking mystic water, discarding their withered skin and emerging young and beautiful. * If the transport gets the Chamber of Earthly Riches, the Hall of Promise is illuminated with shimmering golden light behind the scrims where of gold and other treasures are visible, rendering the Fountain of Eternal Youth scrim paintings transparent. * If the transport gets the Observatory of the Future, it tilts upward, directing passengers’ eyes away from the dark scrims, and towards the dazzling star field. The Hall of Promise is dimly lit in purple and the ceiling above twinkles with 5,000 fiber optic stars. At the end of the tunnel, the idol of Mara suddenly appears to scowl and the idol 'bleed' with colors as it says: * "Foolish mortals! You looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom!", * "Infidels! You looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom!" * "No! You looked into my eyes. Your destiny now lies beyond the Gates of Doom!" The transport momentarily appears to head toward an exit, before making a sharp turn into a large crumbling corridor. Lightning flashes along the walls, illuminating large cobra statues overhead as the transport continues forward. The Gates of Doom pulsate with green mist and an (audio-animatronic) Indiana Jones struggles to keep the doors closed. Jones scolds the tourists for looking into the idol's eyes and instructs them to proceed up the steps to the left. The transport then accelerates up the flight of stairs. The transport emerges from the passage and teeters on the edge of a vast pit of lava. Another transport is seen attempting to cross a rickety rope bridge which spans the pit under a crumbling ceiling. On the far side of the cavern, there is a 45-foot-tall stone face of Mara, that periodically shoots green rays at both transports, causing flames to erupt from where the beam hits. The transport turns left and enters catacombs of false pathways lined with skeletons, some of which pop out toward the guests. A fierce wind blows from the catacombs. Suddenly, all is dark. The transport's headlights flicker back on, illuminating walls swarming with thousands of beetles. The transport finally heads out of the darkness and onto the bridge which spans the pit. The transport stalls for a moment as another oncoming transport can be seen about to cross the bridge, which turns away just before reaching the bridge. The transport then accelerates across the bridge which sways and jostles under its weight. The massive stone face of Mara shoots beams from its eye at the bridge, attempting to destroy it. The transport makes it safely across then careens to the right. Hundreds of snakes cover the walls and ground and a large cobra appears to the right of the vehicle, striking at the riders. The transport heads back to return across the rope bridge and flashes its headlights at an oncoming transport about to cross. The transport turns sharply to the right entering behind the giant stone carving of Mara's face and crosses a wooden bridge under the rope bridge. The transport stalls near a hanging tree root, where many rats are seen climbing across it and falling off into the car when another burst of speed sends the car through the tree root, which vaporizes like mist. The transport careens through a dimly lit tunnel with paintings of spear-wielding skeletal warriors adorning the walls. Darts are heard striking the transport as it rolls over the trigger stones between the skeletal warriors. The transport then approaches a dark area and stops. Indiana Jones suddenly appears above the vehicle hanging on a rope in a shaft of light. He welcomes the adventurers' rescue and bids them to turn on the headlights and prepare for him to board. As the lights flicker on, they illuminate a massive boulder rolling toward the transport. The transport seems to back up as the boulder threatens to crush Jones and the tourists. At the last possible second, the transport accelerates and suddenly the floor seems to give way, sending the transport 20-feet into the chamber below. An impact resonates through the chamber, as if the boulder has crashed down, nearly striking the transport. The transport plunges down into darkness and swerves right to see Jones standing in front of the boulder, which has been cracked by its impact. An exhausted Jones wipes his forehead and says: * "Not bad, for tourists!" * "Don't tell me that wasn't big fun!" * "Tourists, why'd it have to be tourists?" Mechanics Throughout the ride, the vehicle is a EMV (Enhanced Motion Vehicle) which gives riders the feel of being in a bumpy car. Animatronic of Jones, Snakes, and Skeletions are used. The Chamber of Destiny actually has only one operating door and corridor. The walls and ceiling of the room are designed to rotate across the working doorway and a set of four façades, two on each side of the real doorway, so that three "doors" are always visible at any given time. The doors and the Hall of Promise are lit differently based on which particular chamber has been randomly chosen. Fake tracks lead up to the other doors to enhance the effect. Mara's face color and "bleeding" eyes is done using projection mapping. To give the effect riders are riding on top o lava, red smoke and hot mist is sprayed below the vehicles. When the riders ride past beetles, the beetles are projected onto the wall and puffs of air are burst onto riders to give the effect beetles are crawling around them. To give the effect of riders zooming through a tree root, the video of the root is projected onto a water vapor screen which riders then ride into. To give the effect of the darts flying by the guests, they are treated to 360-degree surround sound which lets them hear the darts flying past and above them. Also, riders are burst with air. When the entire floor collapses to escape the boulder, it is actually just facing downwards, letting riders ride it down 20-feet. Trivia * Saftey restriant: Seatbelt, handlebar * Fastpass and Single Rider available * This is a version of the ride from Disneyland. Category:Attractions Category:Rides